Recent years have seen active studies on devices for presenting a tactile sense to a user.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a device that stimulates subcutaneous Pacinian corpuscles of a user by means of capacitive coupling formed between the device and the user, thereby presenting a tactile sense to the user. The device in Patent Literature 1 includes at least one conductive electrode provided with an insulator. The conductive electrode is driven with an electrical input containing a component having a frequency in a range from 10 Hz to 1000 Hz. In accordance with an electrical input, a capacitive coupling is formed between the conductive electrode and the user's skin, which are in proximity to each other with an insulator therebetween. The user perceives the capacitive coupling formed in accordance with the electrical input as vibrations tactually.